Chocolate
by NazuHika.Senbon
Summary: ¿Cómo iba a saber Masaki que su senpai era intolerante a la lactosa? No había más remedio que tratar de enmendar el error y arreglarlo de un modo u otro. Y por supuesto, de todas las ocasiones en las que pudo meter la pata... Arruinó todo al último minuto. Otra vez.


Siendo hoy San Valentín, tenía planeado escribir un par de viñetas para ciertas personitas especiales que me agradan y a quienes les he cogido un cariño especial en el fandom… Porque el amor puede ir más allá de las cursiladas y romances, y con esos sentimientos en mente…

Esta primera viñeta es para Kirino Sora, porque patata. Un RanMasa cortito a modo de regalo (si no fuera por la distancia te haría llegar chocolates y un diccionario, pequeña ;u;). No quiero ahogarte en sinsentidos, así que ¡Feliz San Valentín Sora! *inserte corazoncitos aquí* (!)

**Chocolate**

A Kariya no se le daba mal la cocina, no era una persona torpe ni patosa y según él cualquier receta marcharía bien mientras se siguiera al pie de la letra las instrucciones del recetario. Tenía buen ojo y buena mano, ambas cosas le resultaban muy útiles al momento de calcular medidas tales como "una cuchara rasa" o "cuarta taza". Sin problema podía cortar diez tomates o seis zanahorias tanto en cubos como en tiras de un mismo grosor y en un tiempo record… Las lecciones del tío Nagumo habían resultado más útiles que cualquier instituto o academia de cocina, era gracias a él que Masaki conocía muchos secretos escondidos que solo los verdaderos profesionales en la cocina sabían.

Y utilizaría esa destreza suya para enmendar un pequeño error que había cometido el día anterior. Bueno, no fue tanto un error dado que su objetivo inicial era preparar chocolates con un laxante… Una idea que fracasó en cuanto Ryuuji –uno de sus tutores– le encontró con las manos en la masa… Se los comió, y no le hicieron nada de nada.

El estómago de Midorikawa, además de ser un pozo sin fondo, también estaba hecho de acero puro.

No le quedó más remedio que comprar una caja de bombones normales de la tienda, él mismo no entendía por qué, pero luego de haber planeado la broma inicial sentía la obligación de regalarle algo en ese día. ¿Qué si le gustaba Kirino? Claro que no, se los iba a comer en frente de él para hacerlo enojar y luego comenzarían con una de sus típicas discusiones. O eso quería él, porque en cuanto estaba caminando con la caja de bombones abierta y vio de espalda sus coletas, le atacaron un montón de nervios y quedó congelado en su lugar. Hizo lo que pudo y levantó uno de los bombones hasta la altura de su propio rostro, Ranmaru volteó y se encontró con la pequeña mano levantada sosteniendo la pieza de chocolate.

– Gracias

Y con esto cogió con la boca el chocolate, rozando con sus labios los dedos de Kariya y causándole un estremecimiento total además del tinte rojizo que fue esparciéndose desde sus mejillas hasta cubrir todo su rostro. Fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando su senpai cogió la caja y se la llevó mientras se alejaba… No supo más de él hasta luego del entrenamiento.

"Se ha ido de clase temprano porque algo le ha hecho mal, es intolerante a la lactosa", Shindou fue quien explicó la ausencia del defensa esa tarde. Masaki se sintió tan culpable por lo ocurrido que no supo donde esconder su cara al escuchar la noticia. Solo le quedaba esperar que se hubiera recuperado y disculparse al día siguiente…

– ¡Listo! –

Tenía todo bien servido en dos cajas de _bentou, _con una ensalada de mil colores, algunas salchichas en forma de pulpo esperando a que les dieran un buen bocado y el _tamagoyaki_ luciendo irresistible. El arroz se veía demasiado simple y Kariya quiso dibujar con el kétchup el rostro de su senpai…

Lo intentó.

Se arrepintió.

Y de algún modo, terminó con la forma de un corazón.

– ¿Por qué?

Se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba la otra caja que aún estaba bien. No cometería el mismo error dos vec…

– ¡Mierda!

Kariya faltó al instituto ese día, alegando que tenía algún tipo de retraso mental –lo cual Hiroto interpretó como un resfrío–, se quedó en casa y terminó comiéndose solo ambas cajas de _bentou. _Temblando al coger los palillos con los dedos que su senpai había...

_Besado._

– ¡Es todo culpa de Kirino-senpai!

La mitad de la comida terminó en el suelo.

**-o-**

**Notas del final:**

¿Por qué pongo a tanta gente preparando _bento_s (dudo si se escribe así) hoy? Porque sí, porque mi cabeza relaciona San Valentín con comida y porque tengo hambre.

Y eso ha sido todo, un cariñito por esta fecha para Sorita *corazón* (!), espero te haya gustado esta miniatura tan sencilla y ya nos leemos en otro momento; abrazos, bombones y mucho más para ti :D


End file.
